Daughters of the Moon: The Next Generation
by Darkerangel
Summary: When Catty, Serena, Jimena, and Vanessa failed to defeat the Atrox at age 17, it is up to the next generation of daughters to take charge and finish what the original daughters failed. Alex, Jimini, Maria, and Nina.
1. Alex the Fire Star: 1

It was just her best friend Jimini.

"Hey girl, who was that person you were talking to." Jimini wore a white T with some blue jeans and Air Forces.

"Jimini don't do that, I was about to use my, you no what." Alex says in a whisper.

"Relax; I would have seen it coming" Jimini jokes. They start to walk to Homeroom. "Very Funny." Jimini was the only person Alex knew, who has a special gift just like her. When Jimini was little she was walking home from school and half way there she had her first vision. She saw her best friend getting shot by some fuzzy person with a symbol. She took the short way home so she really had to run to get to her friends house. Sadly Jimini didn't make it in time. When Jimini finally got to her friend house she saw the gang member shoot her friend. He disappeared but Jimini could not see his face. Her only memory of him is that he wore a symbol shaped like the later P. After that she learned that she could enter into her own Vision before it happen or only having sec to stop it from coming true. Latter on in life, Jimini became a gang member cause she new it was the only way to come across the person who killed her friend. She had made some really bad choices. She stole cars, attacked a cop, and she almost shot someone. After her punishments she was walking down a street and bumped into a stranger and had a vision. Pain rushed in her head as she saw the girl being attack by a shadow. Jimini got in front of the girl protecting her and within sec the shadow appeared. Jimini pushed the girl out the way and she was caught in the shadow. The girl that Jimini saved was Alex and Alex eyes turned red and she used her power of fire to break the shadow hold of Jimini. The shadow vanished and since then Jiminia and Alex become best friends.  
"That girl name is Maria, she loves to party"  
"Really, sounds like a real party animal" Jimini said bumping Alex elbow. Once they walk into their homeroom everybody sat away from Jimini because of her reputation.

"Don't look now but you have a fan" Alex pointed at a guy staring at Jimini. The guy name is Jeremy and if he likes Jimini, staring at her is not going to get her vote. Jimini hates being stared at for the wrong reason.


	2. Alex the Fire Star: 2

It was just her best friend Jimini.

"Hey girl, who was that person you were talking to." Jimini wore a white T with some blue jeans and Air Forces.

"Jimini don't do that, I was about to use my, you no what." Alex says in a whisper.

"Relax; I would have seen it coming" Jimini Jokes. They start to walk to Homeroom. "Very Funny." Jimini was the only person Alex knew, who has a special gift just like her. When Jimini was little she was walking home from school and half way there she had her first vision. She saw her best friend getting shot by some fuzzy person with a symbol. She took the short way home so she really had to run to get to her friends house. Sadly Jimini didn't make it in time. When Jimini finally got to her friend house she saw the gang member shoot her friend. He disappeared but Jimini could not see his face. Her only memory of him is that he wore a symbol shaped like the later P. After that she learned that she could enter into her own Vision before it happenand havingsec to stop it from coming true. Latter on in life, Jimini became a gang member cause she new it was the only way to come across the person who killed her friend. She had made some really bad choices. She stole cars, attacked a cop, and she almost shot someone. After her punishments she was walking down a street and bumped into a stranger and had a vision. Pain rushed in her head as she saw the girl being attack by a shadow. Jimini got in front of the girl protecting her and within sec the shadow appeared. Jimini pushed the girl out the way and she was caught in the shadow. The girl that Jimini saved was Alex and Alex eyes turned red and she used her power of fire to break the shadow hold of Jimini. The shadow vanished and since then Jiminia and Alex become best friends.  
"That girl name is Maria, she loves to party"  
"Really, sounds like a real party animal" Jimini said bumping Alex elbow. Once they walk into their homeroom everybody sat away from Jimini because of her reputation.

"Don't look now but you have a fan" Alex pointed at a guy staring at Jimini. The guy name is Jeremy and if he likes Jimini, staring at her is not going to get her vote. Jimini hates being stared at for the wrong reason.


	3. Alex the Fire Star: 3

Chapter 3 - Alex the Fire Star 

Jimini also sees this girl name Megan, Morgan little sister whispering in Jeremy ear pointing at Jimini. Frustrated, Jimini walked over to Jeremy and grabs his shirt collar. She yanks him.

"You got an eye problem, cause I can fix that."

Jimini raised her right hand up, balling in into a fist.

"Please don't hurt me" Jeremy cries out.

"Megan was the one talking about you."

Jimini lets go of Jeremy and looks over at Megan. Just when this mental talk/fight was getting good, the teacher walks in the room. "Is there a problem ladies"  
"No Mr. Mikes." Jimini and Megan says at the same time walking towards there seats. "Must you start fights"whispered Alex.  
"I callem when I see them."

Once school was over Alex talks to Jimini and ask her if she would drive her and Maria to the new club. They both agreed to meet up at Maria house.  
Friday night, and Alex puts on a light blue and white jersey dress. She also puts on a fragrant called 'diamond.' She puts her moon amulet in side the dress which she has no clue why she even still has it. She had it since birth and kept it ever since. She leaves the house and starts to walk to Maria House. She knew it was stupid of her walking alone in the dark by herself, but it would help Jimini out by not rushing and getting in trouble for hot wiring her brother's car. Alex crosses the street down to St. James and as she gets closer to the house, Alex keeps hearing footsteps behind her. Alex turns around, but sees no one. The more she walked the more the footsteps picked up. She stopped. Alex turned around and is ready to use her power. She sees something moving in the shadows behind a car. She can feel her power building, just ready to set something on fire. Just when she was about to let hell go, a door from behind her open.


	4. Alex the Fire Star: 4

"What are you doing standing there looking like your going to set fire or something?" Alex turned around and saw Maria stand on the porch. Alex could not believe how fast she must have walked. Well whatever or whoever it was, it is gone now. Alex walked onto the porch and looked at Maria outfit. "What are you wearing?" ask Alex "You like?" Maria sayed turning around in circles. Maria had on a women's A-shirt, she must have cut off the bottom because her navel was showing. She covered the A-shirt with a red bandana looking like an upside down triangle. She also had on black jeans, and black air forces. "It's different" Alex sayed with surprisement in her voice.  
"nice jersey dress" Maria complimented.  
"Thanks"  
"But you know, we could spice it up a bit" Maria offered.  
"Really how?" Maria grabbed Alex by the hand and pulled her into the house. They moved so fast that Alex couldn't say hi to Maria's dad. They go upstairs into Maria's room. Alex could not believe how cool Maria room was. Maria ceiling was covered in glow in the dark stars. She has a queen size bed, and her walls were painted with the solar system.  
"Wow" Alex sayed with excitement.  
"What, my room"  
"It's so creative"  
"Thanks, I like to do my own thing and speaking of my thing it is time for me to share the wealth." Maria took out a pair of scissor.  
"What are you wearing underneath" Maria asked.  
"Shorts, why?" Alex looked at the pare of scissor. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do?" Alex sayed backing toward the door. "I can't it's my fav dress"  
"I'll buy you a new one." Maria cuts the jersey dress into strips. Once done Alex spines around letting the strips twirl around her. "Cool"  
"I knew you would like it." A car horn honked outside. "That's ride" Alex says opening the room door, pulling Maria along. They go down stairs and closed the door on the way out. Once outside, Alex saw Jimini with her brothers scion tC car. 


	5. Alex the Fire Star: 5

Chapter 5 - Alex the Fire Star 

Maria lean to the side to whisper something in Alex's ear,  
"Is that are driver cause she look like she's 14?"

"15," Alex corrected "And yeah, I know."

"Sweet," Maria said hopping in the back seat. "Hey, my name is Maria."

"Yeah whatever."

Alex sat up front and closed the car door.

"Jimini, what's with you?" Alex sayed with a concern look in her eyes.

"Your that girl with the rep," Maria said.

"Believe what you want," said Jimini as she put the car into drive.

Jimini pulled up on the clubs parking lot. The music was so loud, you can feel the vibration outside. "Now this is what I'm talking about," Maria said. All three of them hopped out the car. Jimini hits the alarm button and it made the noise. Alex looked up at Jimini.  
"I'm just making sure nothing take my brother's car cause I would be happy to go to jail than face my brother." Jimini explained.  
Maria turned and saw Jimini outfit. She was wearing silky black pants with a silky dark purple top, plus she had on some purple flat healed shoes. Jimini looked at Maria sharply.

"What the hell you looking at." Jimini snapped. "Sorry Maria, she doesn't like people starring at her. She is a cool person once you get past the attitude," Alex explained.

"Look, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Let's just forget about it and have some fun."

"LETS P-A-R-T-Y!" Maria shouted as they walk into the club doors.


	6. Alex the Fire Star: 6

(Now the fun begins)

Chapter 6 - Alex the Fire Star

Alex, Maria, and Jimini split up. Alex started walking onto the dance floor, moving to the beat. As she tried to find a place to sit and have a drink, but someone wrapped his arm around her waist. She turned seeing this cute guy with black hair, green eyes, and a nice smile.

"The name is Jason...you wanna dance?" Jason whispered it into her ear.  
The feeling it gave sent chills down her spine, but she wanted to have fun tonight.

"Sure."

They dance close. She lifted her hands in the air moving her hips back and forth. Jason wrapped his hands around her, going down her body. She loved the feeling it gave her. She backed away from him, teasing him with her beauty and body. Everything was going great, but for some reason she started to feel dizzy. She couldn't stop dancing. The music was so seductive that it fed her fire, making her power stronger. She also felt like someone or something is inside her head, going in and out her thoughts. It felt like never ending of snakes slithering back and forth in her head. Her body started to pulsate as her power increased. Jason started to get closer to her, hugging her with delight. "Aaahh" he screamed. Alex's body temperature must have been took hot for Jason because she burned his shirt, leaving a mark on it. The since of danger started to cross her mind all of a sudden. The combination of seduction and danger, does not mix for Alex. She starts to feel her power slipping out of her control. Jason is checking out his body, making sure that everything is there. Her body begins to pulsate more and faster, her eyes started to glow a firey color. Alex could not take it anymore and ran to the nearest bathroom.


	7. Alex the Fire Star: 7

Alex rush past people, trying to find a bathroom. She looks up and saw a restroom sign haggling left of the DJ. As she goes in her body begins to get hotter. When she closed the door the handle and lock melted. She goes over to the counter and places her left hand next to a mirror and her right hand next to another mirror. She starts to breath slowly. She inhales and exhales trying to claim down. Her power was up on its limit. Any more excitement and something or someone is going in flames. Just when it seem like Alex has control again, a girl pops out of nowhere. Alex jumps causing her hand to sling sending waves of fire at the girl. The wave goes through the girl like butter and hits the bathroom stalls setting them on fire. "Kool power" the girl said as she starts to disappear. Alex could not believe what she saw.  
"Was, was that a ghost." Alex thought. Alex goes towards the door and places her right ear on it trying to see if she can hear people on the other side. It was hard to hear because of the music. When she felt that nobody was in front of the door, she steps back. Alex concentrated enough force to brake down the door. A big spark flashed and the door exploded outward. 


	8. Alex the Fire Star: 8

Alex walks out of the burned bathroom and she searches for Jimini and Maria. Alex found Jimini who was dancing with this cute puerto rican guy and Maria who was dancing with more than one cute guy. Alex tried to push people aside making room for her to walk and a girl with a cape blocked her path. Alex could not see her face, but there was something odd about her, that didn't seem right. The girl pulled out a card with a person in it and with the writing of the words FIREY.

"Keep this card with you at all times. It will bring forth your inner dark flame." Alex was stumped.

"Sorry lady, you must have the wrong person."

"Do not mistake me child. You will die and will come back to life as a force of evil." This lady has to be craz. Alex thought to herself.

"Look, you seem like a nice lady but I have to go." The girl grabs Alex wrist.

"You're something great, but if you don't take this card your going to die."

"Alright, alright I take the damn card." Alex took the card and turned to put it in her pocket. When she turns back to talk some more, the girl in the cape was gone. Alex then focuses on getting out of the club as she walked towards Jimini and Maria. Alex pulled them aside and they met outside of the club parking lot.

"The party was gettin good," Maria complained.

"Take me home," Alex requested.

"Why?" Jimini asked. Alex looked at Maria and then back at Jimini.

"I would like to just go home and I'm not leaving Maria by herself."

"I'm a big girl ya know. Beside, we just got here and everything was boomin, but it stopped when you ran away from that cute guy" Maria said. "Yeah, what's with that?" ask Jimini.

"It was nothing."

"Didn't look like nothin to me, cause it seem like you were glowing or something," said Maria.

"I was not."

"Ssuurree."

"Fine, just stop bickering and get in the car. I was getting bored anyways." They drove off and dropped Maria at her house and Jimini took Alex home. While Jimini was taking Alex home, Alex told Jimini about the girl in the cape and about the card.


	9. Alex the Fire Star: 9

(At school) 

Alex is at her locker and Jimini taped her on her shoulder.  
"I heard that someone set fire in the girl's bathroom at the club last night"  
"Yeah, well I couldn't help it. Plus I got a weird vibe from that guy I was dancing with."

"Really, and you couldn't tell me."

"Didn't you for see it?"

"Now that I think about it, no I didn't. That's weird. Forget about that and tell me what that guy's name was."

"His name is Jason and I began to feel like my thoughts and memories were leaving me. I panic and left. Beside the girl in the cape, this other girl appeared out of nowhere and..." Alex stopped.

"That's her," Alex pointed. A girl with long red hair and blue eyes, who is wearing a heart locket, plus a pink heart shirt with blue jeans and shoes. As she walk by Alex couldn't help but to look. All of the guys were watching her. Like she was beauty itself.

"That was the girl I saw in the bathroom."

"You sure, cause she is only talking to Maria," said Jimini

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Well there's only one way to make sure, were going to follow them" says Jimini.

"We can't follow them, beside there going to class" Alex explained.

"Last time I checked lunch room was the other way." Alex looked back and forth.  
"Fine, but if I get a cut slip..."

"You won't, besides I just say that I made you go" Jimini explained.

"You are" Alex joked. Jimini rolled her eyes and grabs Alex hand. They followed Maria and the girl into the


	10. Alex the Fire Star: 10

Maria and that girl went in the bathroom together and shared the same stall. Jimini and Alex followed into the bathroom.

"You don't think that she's…"

Alex whispered, "No way, she is a total guy magnet." A flash of light happened and Jimini tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"We know that your in there Maria, come on out!" Jimini shouted. Nobody answered. Jimini stepped back. "Do your thing or I'll do mine."

"I can't, do you any how much trouble I'd would be in. How do you no that there's no cameras" ask Alex.

"Then you burn the whole bathroom," Jimini explained.

"Fine, just watch my back ok." Jimini walked over to the door and placed her back against the door, crossing her arms. Alex focused her power, trying not to set the whole school on fire. She twitches her finger and a spark ignited, melting the lock of the bathroom door.

"That's it? No boom, no bang?" ask Jimini

"Yep," Alex laughed. Jimini went back and opened the bathroom door. What they saw was strange. The girl body was there, sitting on the toilet, but she looked dead. And Maria was nowhere to be found.

"You sure she came in here?" ask Jimini.

"Yeah, I'm positive," said Alex as Jimini went in and lifted the girl's left hand and placing her two fingers she checked to see if there was a pulse.

"She has a pulse, it's very weak tho."

"Weak, how?"

"It's more like she is in a deep sleep or half dead."

"You sure."

"Trust me; I know what dead looks like." Jimini paused.

"What's wrong, are you having a vision."

"More like a strong feeling, let's go now!" Jimini requested as she pulled Alex into the next stall closer to the half dead girl. Both of them stood on top of the toilet.

"Be quiet," Jimini said. The bathroom was silent. Then! The girl appeared right in front of Jimini and Alex.  
"AAHH!" Alex screamed as Jimini tries to cover Alex's mouth.  
"Sorry, wrong stall" the girl said. A flash of light appeared behind the stall and the girls heard a boom sound, like somebody fell and hit the floor. The girl vanished, but when Alex and Jimini stepped out of the stall they saw Maria on the floor rubbing her butt.

"Who or what are you?" ask Jimini.

The stall with the half dead girl door opened and out stepped the girl. She sees Maria on the floor and helps her up.

"We should tell them," the girl said.

"We can't, how do we no that it's not a trick," said Maria.

"Hi, I'm Nina," the girl said as she took out her moon amulet and nugs Maria elbow to do the same.

"What's your power?" ask Nina.

"Power, what power?" said Alex.

"Don't lie, I saw you do it in the bathroom," said Maria.

"You tell us and we will tell you," requested Jimini.

"Fine," said Maria.

"Like I said, I'm Nina LaFlay and I have the power of Astral Projection."

"Yeah, Maria Sanchez with the power of Teleportation." Alex looked at them unable to trust them.

"Jimini with a J not a G, Sage. And I have visions slash premonitions." Alex looked shocked. Jimini pushes Alex so that she would spill.

"Fine, Alex Maximus and I can create fire with a flick of my fingers."

"Its a good thing that we found you in time," said Nina.

"Why?" ask Jimini.

"Because Followers are looking for you," said Maria

"What's a follower?" Jimini asked.

"All will be explained later. I really need you all to come to this address. These girls that I know will explain everything," Nina explained handing the address to Alex.

"Okay," said Alex still not trusting them.

"Right now we have to finish school," said Maria.

"Or…not," Jimini said as her eyes began to turn green.

"What is going on," ask Maria.

"When Jimini eyes turn green it's a short warning vision. But when she has powerful pains, then she is having a premonition. A vision can come true from 5 minuets to 2 seconds," Alex explained.

"Oh," said Nina. Jimini eyes turn back to normal.

"If we don't get out soon then Megan will tell on us for skipping."

"It just lunch," said Nina.

"That's not the point," said Alex.

"How fast is she moving" ask Maria.

"I don't no, I see them, I can't call them," said Jimini.

"Everybody hold hands NOW!" Maria said. They hold hands and Maria concentrated, a vortex looking like a portal of many and different rainbowish colors appeared above them.

"What the hell is that?" ask Jimini.

"Teleporting time, trust me it can be a real bitch," Maria explained. Just as the bathroom door started to open, a flash of light sparked. And they were gone just as Megan walked in with the principal.


	11. Alex the Fire Star: 11

In front of Maria's house a flash of light ignited above the grass and all 4 of them fell, butts first.

"D-A-M-N," said Jimini, rubbing her butt.

"Sorry, I had to rush my power, which is not good and I still need to work on my landings."

" Oh, like you didn't have trouble with your powers," Nina said, defending Maria.

"Yeah, but our butts didn't have to pay," said Alex.

"Where are we?" ask Jimini looking around.

"looks like my house" explained Maria.

"Well, look like school is out," said Nina, checking out her watch.

"I can't believe we cut all our classes," said Alex.

"Live a little," said Jimini nugging Alex.  
"I must have speed up time or something; it took a long time to get here," said Maria.

"What do you mean long, it only took like a sec," ask Alex.

"I can go faster."

"Naw, ya think," Jimini said jokingly. Alex could not believe that she just teleported. Was all of this real she thought.

"We need you two to come with us later on today," said Nina as she started writing down an address. "All will be explained." Alex took the paper and placed it in her back pocket.

"What makes you think we will come?" ask Jimini.

"It's important," said Maria.

"Trust us, it will be wroth it," said Nina. Alex still had an uneasy feeling about Nina and Maria.

"Can someone take me home?" ask Jimini.

"Yeah, me too," said Nina.

"Not me, I can walk," said Alex. They said goodbye and Alex left Maria's house and started walking home.  
When Alex got home, the phone rang. She picked it up and it was Jason. Alex was shocked that he called. She didn't even remember giving him her phone number.

"I would like to see you again," said Jason.

"I don't know, it's a school night and all."

"Please, you know you want too. Live a little and have fun." That the words Jimini used. Alex thought to herself. Am I really that dull?

"I don't even know you," said Alex.

"Yes you do. Look deep with in your memories." A shock of pain sparked in Alex head as she started to see old images of her and Jason together. She knew what foods he like, music he liked, and movies. "You sill there?"

"Yeah, just got a small headache."

"So your coming r i g h t."

"Yeah, I'll go. Just pick me up at 8." Alex hanged up the phone and goes to get ready.


	12. Alex the Fire Star: 12

Alexbegan to puton a no sleeve purple silk shirt. With her blond hair hanging down over her shoulders she put on some glitter over her chest and legs. She looked out of her Window and saw the moon. The moon was full and she just loved the way the moon made her feel. She felt safe, protected by the watchful moon. A car pulled in the driveway. Alex cut the lights off and as she opened her door to go down stairs, something caught her eye. It was her reflection in the mirror. There was an amazing glow about her. She has never seen this aura around her before. The Car honked which cut off Alex thoughts. She opened the door and went down stairs trying not to make a sound. She stepped outside were she saw Jason with his back agents the car. Jason has on a dark blue shirt with his black hair spiked up. He also had on a black jacket with a symbol on it. His green eyes set on her. 

"You look amazing," He said.

"Thanks." He opened the door for her and ran around the car opening his side. They both put on their seat belt and Jason drove off to the Club. Once there, Alex started to look around.

"This isn't Planet Bang."

"This is a new club called Jumpin." Alex felt a creepy vibe from the place. Jason got out of the car and went around to take Alex's hand as they go inside.


	13. Alex the Fire Star: 13

As they walk in, the music wasn't jump'n. It was more slow and seductive. When they reach the dance floor, Jason stood behind Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist. She started to dance, feeling more and more at home. Then a strange feeling of movement was going around in her head. Jason started to move close to her, whispering in her ear. 

"Join us Alex," said Jason.

"What"  
"Become one of us." Alex tries to brake free, but he was holding her tightly. Then she heard a voice inside her head.  
"Become a follower." Alex had known clue what a follower was, but she did know it's a bad thing. She finally broke free of his grip and looked at him.

"I am a follower and my master called Atrox and he wants you," said Jason changing his voice.

"A-who?" ask Alex clueless.

"Look around you Alex, you're among friends if you join," said Jason, his eyes getting more and more greener. Alex can now feel the dark aura in the club. The whole club was field with follower. Why didn't I feel their demonic aura, Alex said to herself.

"Because you are weak, but if you join my master, he will make you strong."

"You planted those memories in my head didn't you?" ask Alex.

"Being a follower mean having the power to read minds, be immortal, and much, much more." Jason grabbed Alex wrist holding on tightly. "Your going to join whether you like it or not."

"NOO!" She tried to run be he had her. Jason went deeper inside her head. She couldn't fight back. As Jason started to let go of her, she stumbles a bit. Alex tried to focus when she notice that she is standing in the center of the Club. Jason took out his lighter, flipped the lid open, rub it against his jeans thus a flame appeared. He dropped it forming a ring of fire surrounding Alex.

"Welcome Alex, to the Cold Fire," Jason said.


	14. Alex the Fire Star: 14

Flames shot up, making sure she does not leave. "You think this can hold me" Alex says trying to build up her power. She tried to breathe, but the thick air felt too cold. She was surrounded by dancing flames and every time she tried to use her power, more flames shot up. She was lost in a freezing inferno of darkness. She was in pain because of the coldness. Her body started to numb up. Little bits of frost gathered on her skin. She could feel some type of wicked desire taking over. Alex sat down, trying to hold back this new feeling. And yet, something was pocking her butt. She reach down into her back pocket, were she found a card. It was the same card that the lady gave to her when Alex had her melt down. Alex had no clue how it got there, but she was happy to see it. Hops up and wraps her half moon amulet around it. She through it up in the air.  
"FIREY! "she yelled. The card goes up in the air and explodes. Sending tiny sparks down on top of Alex. Fear turning into a follower came back as Jason just laugh. "Was that supposed to do something," said Jason. 


	15. Alex the Fire Star: 15

Hey peeps...sooo sorry for the long wait and none updating. Not to promote, but the reason why I stop the story was because I wanted to write a story of my own, so I wrote a book way back when and it was published so I'm still happy. I recently got an e-mail so I decided that after all this time I couldn't just leave you all hanging lol. So I found the rest of the chapters and I'll finish it. After all this time my spelling and grammar has improved for the better I hope, but I decided to not fix the story. I decided to leave it like it is...or was lol. I hope you will still like it and I might go back into it again...depends of the responses.

**_Keep Watching, Keep Reading, and Keep the Writing Love Strong!_**

* * *

Alex felt something inside her, something wicked. She tries to hold it back, but couldn't. She start to smooth out her hair, feeling her body. She lets the seduction take over. This wickedness was something more than Cold Fire. "FIREY" she yells. The flames started to dance the opposite way. Alex body started to pulsate, her eyes began to glow a firey color. "That's it Alex, let go of the good and take in the bad" Jason continue, "You are a Fire Star, a being of great power once controlled. It is said that the fire will take over the Fire Star's body and hell will be on earth. The Fire Star is a key, a key that will "  
"You wanna see my Fire Star" said Alex as her voice change to a deeper tone. "AAAHHH" Alex screamed absorbing the Cold Fire, becoming one with it. Jason started backing up a little bit. The fire was getting out of control. Flames ignited the DJ's area melting the equipment. A flame almost hit Jason causing him to trip and fall on a person. But by this person he fell through her. Jason pulled himself up and looked at the girl. It was Nina.  
"Whoops" Nina says Astral Projecting back to her body. With in minuets, a portal open and Jimini, Maria, and Nina step out. Followers gathered around them. Each followers tap into each of their heads. They feel on the floor helpless. Jason walks over the lifted Jimini chin. "You will be second to join"  
"As if" said Jimini rolling her eyes. Jimini steps on Jason's foot giving Maria a chance as she jump kick Jason in the chest. Jason flu back landing on top of 5 people which broke his fall. The Followers that were around them as they dive deeper into their heads. The Cold Fire exploded sending ember towards the follower that were around Jimini, Maria, and Nina. The followers tried to put the fire out, but gave up and left. Alex step forward, eyes glowing, body change appearance change. "A fire goddess" whispered Nina. "Feel the burn" said Alex as fire started to ignite around the club. 


	16. Alex the Fire Star: 16

It was like she was in a trance and had mastered her power. Alex turned to her left, looking at the followers who were guarding the entrance. Her eyes widen thus sending a psychic wave of fire at the two followers. The tallest follower leg pants lit up in flames as he tries to put it out the flames wouldn't go away. It grew, spreading upward covering his whole body. Fire ignited on the shorter follower body causing him and the tall one to kick down the door and run. Followers gathered next to Jason, sending psychic pulse at Alex. Alex blocked it using the power of fire. Every time she hits a psychic pulse, it explodes turning into tiny sparks. Jimini tap Jason shoulder and when he turned she pounced him with her right fist. Then kicked him in the kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble backwards. A follower jumps up in the air and tackles Nina, only to go through her and hit the floor hard. It was an astral projection of Nina. It goes back into Nina's body just as Maria started to walk towards her. A follower slowly sneak up behind Maria. He balls his hand into a fist and lounge at her. Maria turned quickly and grabbed his arm, flipping him on to the floor. Maria sees another one standing up. She does a back flip causing her two feet to hit the follower's face sending him outside. 


	17. Alex the Fire Star: 17

The club was on fire now, you could hear the fire trucks coming, and yet Alex took her time. "Its true, you are the fire star" says Jason. "You must enjoy playing with fire" said Alex as she grabs Jason by the neck. "Ahh." Jason screamed, he felt his whole body starting to catch on fire. Within sec, Jason was nothing but ashes. Followers started to flee, turning into shadows, looking for a way out of the burning building. Alex looked at Jimini, Maria, and Nina with an evil gaze. "What now" asked Jimini backing up a little.  
"We could say a preyer" said Nina.  
"Yeah, latins the best" said Maria.  
"What, we can speak latin now" ask Jimini.  
"Yeah, latin, greek the whole nine yards" explained Maria.They circled around Alex holding hands. "Deus meus, credo in te, spero in te, amo te super omnia ex tota anima mea, ex toto corde meo, ex totis viribus meis: amo te quia es infinite bonus et dignus qui ameris; et quia amo te, me paeitet ex toto corde te offendisse: miserere mihi peccatori. Amen." 


	18. Alex the Fire Star: 18

A lady in a cape appeared outside of the burning club. She held out her hand and yelled "FIREY!" The card appeared in her hand, but had no picture of the fire beast. She held the card up into the nightly sky and yelled "DISPELL!!" The extra fire that was inside Alex tries to release itself with all of its might. The force causes a ring of fire to return, pushing Jimini, Maria, and Nina away from Alex. The inferno/ring started to curl upward transforming from a ring to a tornado. It goes up going through the roof and travels into the card. The picture of the fire beast returned in the card. Now that the card is back, the lady in a cape left the scene. Jimini, Maria, and Nina ran towards Alex, who was knocked out and drained of energy. The fire in the club roared with fury. "We have to go now!" said Maria trying to cover my mouth due to the smoke. "How, all of the exits are blocked" said Nina (coughing). They heard a noise coming from the entrance, which turned out to be the fire department. The fire department broke down the door and made they way towards there way towards the girls and escorted them out safely. Once the fire was over and the club in ashes, Alex wakes up. "What happen" ask Alex as she sees Jimini, Maria, and Nina next to her in the ambulance. Jimini smiled and reached over and smacked the back of Alex's head.  
"OWW" said Alex "Dumbass, yeah you better say ow. I got lots of burns and cuts because of you. Besides, it is only fare since you don't have any burns or cuts" explained Jimini. Alex rubbed the back of her head.  
"You ok," ask Maria.  
"Yeah...only pain," said Alex looking at Jimini. "Did I do something bad?" Jimini got up and tried to smack Alex head again, but Nina holds her back. "Just let me smack her again, maybe I can force the memory back." Alex snarled "No thanks, its coming back"  
"We have to go now," said Nina.  
"Where," asked Alex.  
"Just come with us," said Maria, pulling Alex and Jimini hands. They left a note thanking the fireman for helping. 


	19. Alex the Fire Star: 19

They teleported to a small gray apartment building near Cedars Sinai Medical Center. Nina walked over to a security panel and buzzed an apartment. Alex notice that the gray apartment looked old and doesn't seem like nobody lived there for weeks. A hum opens the magnetic lock. Alex and Jimini followed Nina and Maria into the creepy looking doors. They took the elevator and arrived at the third floor. They started walking down a narrow hallway. "Who are we going to meet," ask Alex rubbing her arms feeling a draft. "You'll see," said Nina pulling Jimini who was dragging her feet. They reach a door and without knocking, the door opened. "It's about time," said Jimena wearing a light pajamas top with dark purple pants to match. They walked inside, seeing the living room and kitchen. Candles lay unlit around the apartment. Vanessa and Catty come from the kitchen and said hi. "This is so cool, you guys are taking our spots," said Catty jumping with joy. "Let's get this over with," said Jimena stepping in front of Jimini. "You may think your a badass, but remember that I was the first"  
"Don't pay her know mind, she just mad cause her boyfriend Collin left in a rush and haven't called yet," said Vanessa. They sat down around a table "Were Serena," ask Catty. A shadow moved within a corner. Alex jumped igniting the 6 out of 10 candles in the house. "They found us already." "Claim down, it's only Serena," said Catty. Serena materializes in front of them and was wearing an all black dress with black eye liner. 


	20. Alex the Fire Star: 20

"Come on already," said Jimena "Nice to see you too," said Serena sitting down next to Catty.  
"Is she one of them," ask Jimini.  
"Less talk, more explain," said Jimena. "There's this dude / being called Atrox."

Catty---- "There are evil forces in the world around us and Atrox controls them and he wants to kill us or want us to join him." Alex had a shocking look on her face.  
"Yeah right," said Jimini not buying it.

Vanessa---- "When Pandora's box was open ---." "We don't have time for the history lesson," said Jimena. Vanessa rolled her eyes and continued. "Just know that Selena, the goddess of the moon, saw evil and sent her daughters to fight the Atrox."

Serena---- "Followers are victims of Atrox. Atrox steals their hope, sucking it from the very soul. They are master of deceit. They can look like anyone and they hate the full moon which is a symbol of Selene and under a full moon you all are at your strongest."

Jimena---- "Followers also hate timepieces, like a watch or clock, but no digitals. It reminds them of their eternal bond to Atrox and his evil. You four must defeat Atrox"  
"Know way," said Alex, sliding back her seat. "I almost hurt them, there is know way that I'm fighting Atrox"  
"You don't have to do it alone," said Vanessa. "Your ability of fire is a great gift from Selene and must be controlled." 


	21. Alex the Fire Star: 21

Catty ---- "Jimena is going to be your mentor or couch. We will also help"  
"She's are mentor," said Jimini standing up. Jimena raised an eye brawl. They continue to talk of there adventures and about there amulets, Atrox, inner circle, Stanton and Serena. "You join them," said Nina shouting at Serena.  
"Yes I did and I did it out of love. It took along time for our friendship to heal," said Serena. Jimena crosses her arms. "Meet back here next Friday. The sooner we start your training the better," said Catty. 

Serena ---- One more thing, it is time for us to past on our amulets to the next generation of daughters." Jimena, Catty, Vanessa, and Serena stood up, each holding an amulet. The amulets were glowing due to Serena's presents.

Jimena - Jimini

Vanessa - Nina

Catty - Maria

"My, amulet is missing right now, so in behalf of Tianna," said Serena. Tianna - Alex "Treat the day as if it was your last, 'cause it just maybe," said Jimena warning them. Catty lightly pushes Jimena.  
"Just relax, you guys will be fine. Just trust your instincts"  
"Well, I got to go, my ride is here," said Serena, walking towards a darken wall. A shadow rose above, transforming into a person. "This is Stanton. He is a friend," said Serena. "Whatevea," whispered Jimini, opening the front door and standing in the hall. All of them, but Serena and Stanton followed, and were outside. The veterans left, while the newbies stand behind. "I'm tired, anybody needs a lift home," ask Maria. "Sure!" they all said. A portal opened in the middle of Alex neighborhood. Maria, Nina, Alex, and Jimini fell on top of each other. "Damn girl, u got to practice more," said Jimini.  
"I know," said Maria, rubbing her butt. "That's ok, besides I can walk from here," said Alex. "You sure," said Nina.  
"Yeah besides, if anybody messes with me, there going to get burned." Everybody laugh as Maria opened another portal and they left. Alex started walking home and that's when she notices the full moon again. The moon was still lit up in the starry sky. She grabbed her new moon amulet, feeling safer than before and notices that the streets lamps weren't lit. With one flick of her finger, she lit the candles in the lamps one by one and as she continued to walk, she had an amazing firey glow and yet the lamp candle by her house lit up black. She had a nagging feeling that someone was preparing chalegeing her.

**THE END**


End file.
